Madison Avenue
by Lola Carvalho
Summary: Depois de um longo e difícil caso, Teresa Lisbon recebe um convite inesperado que a deixa sem escolhas. Que convite será esse? ****Eu não possuo o The Mentalist nem nenhum de seus personagens. ***SPOILERS***
1. Apenas uns drinks

**Boa leitura!**

* * *

Todos já sabiam que os casos com o FBI eram maiores e mais difíceis de serem resolvidos. Mas nada na vida os preparou para aquele específico caso.

Até mesmo Patrick Jane ficara confuso e sem saída em algumas vezes.

E naquela noite de sexta feira, nada podia ser mais prazeroso para a Agente Teresa Lisbon do que preencher os relatórios de conclusão.

O escritório estava cheio de agentes, pois eles tiveram ajuda de uma outra unidade especial dentro do FBI, que os receberam muito bem no escritório deles em Nova Iorque.

A mesa de Lisbon ficava próxima a cozinha, o que era excelente para ela, pois, com todo o estresse daquele trabalho, ela havia quase que triplicado seu consumo de café.

Lembrando-se disso, a agente largou a caneta preta que segurava em cima da mesa e dirigiu-se até a cozinha vazia à busca de outra xícara de sua bebida favorita.

– Segundo armário à sua direita – disse um homem, e Teresa assustou-se virando-se para ver quem era

– Agente Pike!

– Desculpe, não queria assustar... – ele disse aproximando-se dos armários

– Imagina... Como sabe o que eu estou procurando? – perguntou Teresa

– Bem, esta já é a sétima vez que você sai da sua mesa para vir até a cozinha... E você sempre volta com uma xícara em mãos – constatou ele

– Ah... Eu fui tão espalhafatosa assim, a ponto de todos perceberem?

– Você não foi espalhafatosa... Sou eu quem reparo de mais em você – disse Marcus sorridente e Teresa, que bebericava seu café, engasgou-se – Opa... – Marcus foi até ela e deu leves tapas em suas costas para ajuda-la a desengasgar

– Obrigada... – ela falou tossindo uma última vez

– Disponha

– Eu... Vou voltar para minha mesa – anunciou a mulher se dirigindo até a saída da cozinha – Obrigada pela ajuda com a xícara

– Teresa, espere! – ele disse impedindo-a de sair. Ela espantou-se por ser chamada por seu primeiro nome e isso deu um motivo a mais para ela não deixa-lo falando sozinho, e virar-se para olhá-lo

– Hum?

– Eu estive observando você durante o caso e pensei que, talvez, pudéssemos sair para nos conhecer melhor, o que acha? – perguntou o homem sem titubear

– Como?

– Podemos tomar uns drinks, eu conheço um ótimo bar aqui perto...

– Er... Eu... É... Ainda preciso terminar os relatórios

– Estes relatórios são só para segunda feira, seu chefe já foi embora

– Mas eu também tenho que... Tenho que... – gaguejou Teresa

– Ficou sem desculpas? – ele riu – Olha... São apenas uns drinks, não estou te pedindo em casamento – Agora sim Teresa estava sem desculpas.

Ela segurou o riso, olhou para baixo. Apenas uns drinks não faria mal... E o agente Pike também era uma pessoa legal, e era bonito...

– Apenas uns drinks... E você me ajuda com o relatório amanhã.

– Será um prazer!

Teresa deixou a xícara com café dentro da pia, se dirigiu até sua mesa e pegou sua blusa e sua bolsa, depois foi até a porta, onde o Agente Marcus Pike a esperava.

O escritório ficava na Madison Avenue, uma famosa avenida em Nova Iorque.

Marcus levou Teresa até um movimentado bar, não muito longe dali.

– Gosta de champanhe, Teresa?

– Claro...

– Dois, por favor – ele pediu ao garçom – E então, Teresa... – o pedido dos champanhes chegaram

– E então, o que?

– Como entrou no FBI?

– Bom, para você me fazer essa pergunta, você já deve saber, não é?

– Ouvi boatos... – respondeu Pike

– Então foi pra isso que me chamou pra sair? Para confirmar boatos? – Teresa arqueou as sobrancelhas

– Bem... Confirmar os boatos eram uma forma de iniciar um assunto, acho que não deu muito certo...

– Não, não deu certo! – disse Teresa bebendo um gole de sua bebida

– Mas se quer saber o por quê de eu te chamar pra sair, é porque você é uma pessoa muito interessante, Teresa.

– Alguém já te disse que suas cantadas são péssimas? – zombou Teresa sorrindo

– É... – Marcus riu, nervoso – Uma ou duas vezes...

– Você deveria ouvi-las... – brincou ela

– Mas eu fiz você rir, isso não conta?

– Depende... Nem sempre!

– Desta vez contou? – perguntou esperançoso

– Mais ou menos – Teresa segurou o sorriso

– Já esteve em Nova Iorque à passeio?

– Não, por quê?

– Bem, já que este será o pior encontro que você já teve na vida... Quer dar uma volta? – Teresa sorriu em resposta

A avenida era muito movimentada e cheia de enormes prédios. Estava frio, e Teresa colocou suas mãos no bolso de seu sobretudo preto.

– Não há muito de especial aqui fora... Só prédios – disse Pike

– É bonito – respondeu Lisbon

– Se você olhar para cima, talvez tenha a impressão de que os prédios estão caindo sobre você – desafiou-a, apontando para cima.

– Bobagem... Olhe! Uma estrela cadente... – exclamou Teresa encantada

– Rápido, feche os olhos e faça um pedido!

– O que?

– Você viu uma estrela cadente, faça um pedido!

– Essas coisas não funcionam... – disse Teresa incrédula

– Ah, Teresa... Só pela brincadeira, vai!

– Ok, ok...

– Tem que fechar os olhos!

– Ok! – Teresa fechou os olhos, respirou fundo... Não pediria nada, não acreditava nessas coisas

Marcus tampouco acreditava, mas agora que ele estava diante uma Teresa Lisbon, de olhos fechados, ele teve seus desejos realizados.

Inclinou-se sob ela e, aproveitando da distração dela, deu um beijo em seus lábios. Um beijo rápido, para que ela não o rejeitasse quando se desse conta do que estava acontecendo.

Teresa abriu os olhos em surpresa, e arqueou as sobrancelhas.

– O... O que foi... isso? – ela gaguejou

– Era o meu desejo... – respondeu ele

– Um beijo?

– Não. Você!

Agora quem não se controlou foi Teresa.

Ela aproximou-se de Marcus, ficou na ponta dos pés, e o beijou. Não um beijo rápido.

Principalmente porque Marcus colocou suas mãos atrás da nuca dela, e envolveu um dos braços em sua cintura, aprofundando mais o beijo.

Apesar do cansaço, apesar da promessa daquele encontro não passar de uns drinks, apesar dos desentendimentos, ali, naquele momento, na Madison Avenue às dez horas da noite de sexta-feira, se iniciava um novo romance entre os dois agentes do FBI.

* * *

**E então, o que acharam?**  
**Viajei demais? Sou muito doida? Amaram? Querem que eu continue e transforme e Jisbon?**  
**Me deixem saber o que acharam, ok?!**

**Beijinhoos :3**


	2. Reabrindo

**Boa tarde pessoaaas lindaaas s2**  
**Quero agradecer ao incentivo de todos que me pediram para continuar a fic! *-* Obrigada! s2**  
**Obrigada Vivi, Keyla, Lê, JisbonManiaca, PurpleSky, Cristina, Carolzinha, Jenifer, Beatriz e Tammy *-* pelos comentários fofos, lindos e cute-cutes lá no Nyah! e no face :D**  
**Espero que vocês gostem :3**  
**Lembrando que essa fic não vai ser longa, vai ter no máximo uns 5 capítulos :)**

**Boa leitura! :3**

* * *

Patrick Jane estava deitado em um sofá, olhando para o teto e tentando enxergar alguma figura como era a do Elvis no antigo escritório do CBI. Mas a única coisa que via era um teto branco e sem nenhuma sombra.

O caso que eles haviam trabalhado naquela semana em Nova Iorque tinha sido concluído, porém Jane ainda não havia visto muito sentido em toda aquela confusão.

As provas eram concretas. A secretaria de uma empresa multinacional de chocolates, Miranda, havia assassinado a colega de trabalho, Sarah, após descobrir o caso dela com o dono da empresa, tinha roupas manchadas com o sangue da vítima na casa dela, e ela não tinha álibi para a hora do crime.

Mas isso não fazia sentido para Jane. Nenhum sentido!

Entediado e confuso, Patrick se levantou da sua mesa, e correu até Abott que estava prestes a entrar no elevador.

– Hey, Abott! – chamou ele

– O que foi, Jane? – perguntou exausto

– Eu realmente não acredito que Miranda seja a assassina.

– Ela não tem álibi para a hora do assassinato, e as roupas de Sarah foram encontradas n-

– É, é, eu sei de tudo isso – interrompeu Jane

– Então por que acha que não foi ela?

– Pense comigo: Se uma mulher como Miranda, descobrisse algo assim, e quisesse se "vingar" do chefe, ela não mataria a amante dele... Até porque ele poderia enganar a esposa novamente e arrumar outra amante.

– Então o que ela faria? – perguntou Abott e Jane sorriu por ter conseguido a atenção do chefe

– Ela contaria para a esposa... E a esposa provavelmente faria um escândalo e pediria o divórcio. Duas coisas ruins: Julian teria que dividir todos os seus bens pela metade, e ainda perderia com a má publicidade da empresa – Abott ouviu atentamente as palavras do consultor mas nada respondeu durante alguns segundos.

Esse caso já havia sido muito complicado, mas ele não podia negar que também não viu muito sentido em Miranda assassinar Sarah.

E agora com essas teorias do Jane, era ainda mais difícil ignorar essa sensação.

Abott respirou fundo, olhou para baixo e depois voltou seu olhar para o consultor.

– Qual é o plano?

Jane sorria como uma criança.

– Vamos marcar uma reunião com todos aqui, amanhã – disse Jane e já se pôs em seu caminho de volta para seu sofá provisório – Ah, e fale para todos virem com roupas normais... Nada de ternos!

Abott não reclamou. Sabia que seu consultor tinha uma mente brilhante para esses planos, e, apesar de serem completamente malucos, ele resolveu confiar em Jane.

"Apenas desta vez" ele pensou, e então voltou para o escritório, para escrever o memorando.

Patrick deitou-se novamente em seu sofá, mas havia algo fora do lugar naquela sala. Algo que o incomodava. Ele levantou-se, olhou em volta e então descobriu o que lhe causava tanto incômodo: Teresa Lisbon não estava mais lá

Ele dirigiu-se até a mesa dela e viu os relatórios incompletos, então provavelmente ela estaria na cozinha em busca de outra xícara de café, mas quando ele entrou na cozinha e viu uma xícara de café pela metade dentro da pia, ficou confuso... "Lisbon saiu sem terminar os relatórios?" pensou ele.

Entretanto, por mais intrigado que ele tenha ficado, agora ele precisava trabalhar todos os detalhes de seu plano que ele explicaria para todos na manhã seguinte.

...

Lisbon havia colocado seu relógio para despertar às seis e meia da manhã. Antes de ir dormir na noite passada ela checara seus e-mails e vira o memorando de Abott convocando todos para uma reunião no escritório às oito da manhã.

Mas antes que o alarme tocasse, alguém bateu na porta, e com seu instinto policial intacto e sono leve, Teresa acordou.

Outra batida na porta. Lisbon pegou sua arma de cima do criado mudo, e dirigiu-se lentamente, sem fazer barulho, até a porta e ficou na ponta dos pés para conseguir enxergar pelo olho mágico.

– Marcus? – ela disse abrindo a porta, já com a arma abaixada.

– Bom dia! – disse ele

– O que faz aqui tão cedo?

– Pensei em tomarmos café da manhã juntos – ele chacoalhou uma sacola de papel que ele trazia em suas mãos. Lisbon não pode deixar de sorrir diante o gesto dele.

– O que tem aí? – ela perguntou

– Croissants de chocolate

– Então eu vou ser obrigada a te deixar entrar – ela disse dando um passo para trás

– Obrigado! Bom saber que eu acertei na escolha...

– Se você tivesse um café seria perf- Oh! – ela se calou quando viu ele tirando de dentro da sacola um café grande

– Com chantilly – ele disse

– Nossa, você é perfeito, sabia?! – ela disse e segurou o rosto dele com suas duas, puxando-o para mais perto de si, e o beijou em meio a risadas dos dois.

– Prepare-se, vou trazer café e croissants de chocolate para você todas as manhãs... – ele brincou

– Ha-ha... Nem pense nisso! Espere um pouco, eu já volto. Vou me trocar. – ela anunciou e foi até sua mala, pegou algumas roupas e depois entrou no banheiro.

Tomou um banho rápido, vestiu-se e voltou para o quarto.

Marcus havia arrumado uma pequena mesa de dois lugares que ficava na frente da janela, ao lado da cama.

– Está bonita! – ele disse quando a viu

– Obrigada – ela sorriu e beijou-o – E obrigada pelo café da manhã também...

– Ainda nem comeu e já está agradecendo?

– Tenho certeza que vou gostar! Você sabe o por quê da reunião?

– Não faço ideia, eles pediram para irmos com roupas casuais. Isso não é estranho?

– Tomara que não seja alguma coisa relacionada com Jane...

– É, verdade! – concordou Marcus

...

Todos os que trabalharam no caso estava lá naquela manhã. Em roupas normais, como pediu Patrick.

– Quero agradecer a todos por terem vindo aqui hoje – começou Abott – O motivo pelo qual eu convoquei essa reunião é porque estamos reabrindo o caso do chocolate – os agentes soltaram o ar, desanimados com a notícia – Temos razões para acreditar que a senhorita Miranda não foi a assassina de Sarah.

– Mas como? Todas as evidências apontam para ela! – protestou Marcus.

– O senhor Jane explicará melhor... Jane, por favor. – Abott convidou Patrick até onde ele estava.

– Bom dia! – ele começou entusiasmado – Sim, eu sei que todos estamos desanimados com esse caso, mas Miranda é inocente. Pensem bem... Por que Miranda mataria a amante do chefe como vingança? Não seria muito melhor se ela contasse para a esposa? E se Miranda tivesse ameaçado Julian a contar para a esposa, e ele, para silencia-la tivesse matado a Sarah e plantado as provas para incriminar Miranda?

– Mesmo que isso fosse verdade, Jane, como provaríamos? – perguntou Lisbon

Patrick, nesse momento, percebeu que, mesmo com o cansaço do caso e da notícia do reabertura, Lisbon parecia mais feliz... Estava estranhamente próxima do Agente Pike... E foi aí que ele ligou os pontos: "Será que eles estão... envolvidos?" considerou Patrick, mas resolveu descobrir por si só com o decorrer do dia.

– Eu tenho um plano! – exclamou ele

– Que plano, Jane?

– Vamos disfarçar todo este lugar, inclusive vocês todos, em... Uma agência de publicidade – ele disse finalmente

– Uma o quê? – perguntou Lisbon

– Vamos fingir ser uma agência de publicidade e oferecer para a empresa de Julian uma nova campanha, já que houve toda essa má publicidade por causa do assassinato de Sarah. E então, pegamos ele!

* * *

**O que acharam?**  
**O próximo capítulo será mais engraçadinho :P**  
**Marcus não parece fofinho? (pelo menos aqui) hahahaha**

**Espero que tenham gostado e que comentem tbm :3**  
**Obrigada por acompanharem :P**  
**Beijinhooos s2**


	3. Senhora Chocolate

**Boa noite pessoas *-***  
**Quero agradecer todos pelos comentários lindjos :3 De verdade, é MUITO bom ter esse retorno de vocês.**  
**Essa semana começaram minhas aulas, então agora só vou poder atualizar as fics uma vez por semana, todas as segundas feiras :3**  
**Disse que essa fic seria curta, então mais uns dois capítulos e já acaba :)**  
**Espero que gostem, e me digam o que acharam :P**

**Boa leitura!**

* * *

O FBI contratou uma empresa de decoração para deixar aquele escritório com aparência mais moderna e informal.

Aos poucos o lugar ia tomando a forma de uma agência de publicidade.

– Como vamos fazer isso? – perguntava Lisbon

– Você, Lisbon será do atendimento, enquanto o Wylie será o mídia e Abott e Kim do planejamento. Eu e Marcus seremos os criativos. – respondeu Patrick

– E o que devemos fazer? – indagou Kim

– Você e Abott não vão poder ver a senhora chocolate, porque ela já conhece vocês, mas vocês tem que ficar na sala, caso aconteça algo. O escritório de vocês será aquele com divisória branca. Lisbon, você estará agendará uma reunião com a senhora chocolate e você deve se vestir com as roupas da moda, se quiser ajuda com isso, eu posso te levar até algumas lojas. Marcus... Ponha uma calça jeans, bagunce esse cabelo estranho, use uma camisa com os primeiros botões abertos, mangas dobradas até os cotovelos, ponha um tênis normal, não esse sapato feio seu.

Marcus ficou constrangido com os comentários do consultor, principalmente porque ele estava na frente de Teresa. Aliás, esse foi o propósito de Jane, pois através das reações de Marcus, ele pode perceber que, se ele ainda não estava em um relacionamento com Lisbon, ele estava trabalhando para isso.

– Wylie... A mesma coisa.

– Vamos trabalhar então – disse Abott

– Vai querer ajuda com a roupa, Lisbon? – perguntou Jane quando só restavam ele, Lisbon e Marcus na sala.

– Acho bom você estar certo, ou mato você! – disse Lisbon pegando sua bolsa.

Lisbon podia ser uma péssima mentirosa, mas, assim como Jane lhe dissera em um outro caso que trabalharam, ela tinha um bom julgamento sobre as pessoas. Era visível que Jane queria saber o que estava acontecendo entre ela e Marcus.

E para responder a sua pergunta, Teresa virou-se para Marcus e disse:

– Nos vemos hoje a noite para um jantar?

– Sem dúvida! Conheço o lugar perfeito...

– Ótimo, então até mais tarde – Teresa ficou na ponta dos pés e deu um selinho rápido nos lábios de Marcus, deixando Jane boquiaberto por exatos dois segundos.

– Até mais tarde Reese!

...

Em todo o caminho até a portaria do prédio, Jane não pronunciou uma palavra sequer. Estava confuso. Estaria ele com ciúmes de Lisbon? Inveja? E se ele estivesse com ciúmes, por que sentiria algo assim? Será que ele estava apaixonado por ela?

Eram perguntas que inundavam os pensamentos dele.

Até o momento que ele não aguentou! Precisava falar alguma coisa, Lisbon não podia perceber que ele ficara com ciúme, inveja ou qualquer outro sentimento que fosse.

– Então está saindo com Marcus? – ele perguntou

– É... Estamos namorando – disse ela sorridente

– Que bom Lisbon, fico feliz por você...

– Obrigada! Ele é ótimo...

– Que tal essa loja? – ele perguntou ignorando o último comentário dela aparentemente enciumado

– Pode ser...

...

No dia seguinte tudo estava em seu devido lugar. Não apenas o escritório, mas as pessoas.

Jane realmente se sentiu dentro de uma agência de publicidade.

Todos estavam preparados para receberem a senhora do chocolate, que era como eles chamavam a esposa de Julian, o possível assassino.

A única parte do plano que Jane não havia contado, e que na verdade, ele tampouco havia planejado, era que ele seria o dono da agência.

Era uma forma de mostrar credibilidade na hora da apresentação da proposta. E lógico, ele saberia convencer a senhora chocolate a fazer negócio com eles.

E havia chegado a hora.

Uma mulher de pele morena, cabelos pretos, lisos e bem arrumados com um enfeite de cristais, usando um vestido cor creme até, um pouco acima dos joelhos, uma bolsa de grife e sapatos de salto alto, saiu do elevador.

Lisbon, que também estava arrumada com as roupas que ela e Patrick haviam comprado no dia anterior, se apressou e foi cumprimentar a senhora chocolate.

– Senhora Maia? Muito prazer, sou Teresa Lisbon... Falei com a senhora no telefone – a mulher olhou Teresa de cima a baixo, deixando-a com as bochechas vermelhas.

– Sim... Tome! – a mulher esnobe jogou a bolsa e o casaco em cima de Teresa, que quase deixou cair no chão – Com quem minha reunião está marcada?

– Senhora Maia! – exclamou Jane indo em direção à ela

– E o senhor é...? – ela fez o mesmo que fez com Lisbon e o examinou de cima a baixo. Jane usava uma calça jeans, uma camisa azul florida, que ele fizera quando estava na ilha, escondido, com os quatro primeiros botões abertos.

– Eu sou o dono, Senhor Patrick Jane.

– Oh, muito prazer senhor Jane. Creio que temos uma _reunión_... – "reunión" pensou Jane "deve ser espanhola, ou latina..."

– É por aqui!

Teresa colocou a bolsa e casaco em uma mesa e os seguiu para dentro da sala de Marcus, onde seria realizada a reunião.

Patrick apresentou Pike para a senhora Maia como "o meu cara da criação", deixando Marcus completamente sem jeito.

– E ela vai ficar aqui? – ela apontou com desdém para Lisbon

– Ela é quem fará a apresentação – respondeu Pike

– Então eu acredito que não tenhamos nenhuma proposta boa na mesa – disse a mulher levantando-se

– Como? – perguntou Pike

– Não vou aceitar nada desta... Mocinha mal vestida.

– Hey! Teresa está ótima, ok?! – Marcus defendeu-a.

– Senhora Maia, porque não vamos conversar em meu escritório, em particular – disse Patrick antes que Teresa e Marcus estragassem o plano.

– Muito mais sensato, Patrick.

Patrick indicou o caminho até a sala de vidro, que antes era a sala de reuniões, no centro dos outros escritórios. Ele puxou a cadeira para ela se sentar. Eles haviam colocado escutas dentro da sala para que pudessem ouvir a conversa.

– Desculpe-me por aquilo, senhora Maia...

– Está desculpado!

– Relacionamento entre funcionários... Quase nunca funciona! – afirmou Patrick e Lisbon e Marcus que escutavam de dentro do escritório de Abott e Kim, coraram instantaneamente.

– _Comprendo_ perfeitamente – "mais uma palavra em espanhol..." – Mas acredito que o senhor não se importaria em estar no lugar do "seu cara da criação", não _estoy_ certa? – Patrick riu descontroladamente, e Marcus franziu o cenho, irritado com o tom da conversa.

– Eu e Teresa?

– Patrick, sou uma mulher... Pude notar seus olhares enciumados para Marcus, e seus olhares de afeto para Teresa... Se bem que, com um homem tão _guapo _como você, seria uma pena te ver junto com aquela mocinha...

– Por quê? Teresa é uma mulher muito bonita!

Abott e Kim, não tiravam os olhos de Teresa e se seguravam para não rirem da situação dela. Marcus, por outro lado, queria socar a cara de Patrick.

– Sim, ela é... E o senhor está apaixonado por ela – constatou a senhora chocolate, Patrick ficou calado por alguns instantes, e lembrou-se do que havia dito e de que provavelmente Teresa estava ouvindo-o pela escuta.

– Podemos falar sobre a sua empresa?

– Podemos... Vou ser honesta, Patrick, nossas vendas caíram muito...

– Ótimo, então... Vamos vender chocolates!

...

Após horas de conversa, a senhora Maia fechou um contrato com a agência de Jane.

– Vamos deixar marcada nossa próxima reunião? – perguntou Patrick

– Vamos. Hotel The Peninsula às dez da noite de amanhã.

– Combinado!

Patrick se despediu da senhora chocolate e foi ao encontro dos outros agentes.

– Lisbon, ligue para o senhor chocolate e avise que a esposa dele está tendo um caso. Fale que ela tem um encontro marcado com o amante às dez no Hotel The Peninsula, amanhã.

– Qual é o plano?

– Você verá, Lisbon. Você verá...

* * *

**E aí, qual vocês acham que é o plano do Jane?**  
**huahsuhasuhuahs**  
**Mano, escrevendo, eu fiquei imaginando a cara do Marcus na hora que Maia e Patrick estavam conversando dentro da sala... HAHAHAHAHAHA**  
**Morri!**  
**Mas, enfim, me deixem saber o que acharam :)**  
**Beijinhos s2**


	4. Relacionamentos

**Boa noite pessoal :)**  
**Postei esse capítulo antes do previsto, que era segunda feira, então vamos deixar combinado assim: entre sexta feia e segunda (fim de semana) eu posto um capítulo novo, ok?!**  
**Quem está acompanhando minha outra fic "Um começo diferente", eu vou atualiza-la talvez só no domingo porque ainda estou revisando o capítulo ainda :P**

**Quero também agradecer a BrennanBooth pelos comentários fofos s2 Valeu!**

**Eu acho que vocês vão começar a não gostar do Marcus a partir desse capítulo, hehehehehe**  
**Espero que gostem :D**

**Boa leitura!**

* * *

O plano estava marcado para acontecer as dez horas do dia seguinte, então todos os agentes foram dispensados para irem para suas casas descansarem.

– Exceto a agente Teresa Lisbon, e o agente Marcus Pike - disse Abott deixando os dois agentes preocupados, com os corações palpitando rápido e com borboletas no estômago - Na minha sala, agora.

Eles acompanharam ao chefe de Pike, George, e Abott.

– Sentem-se - disse George

– Acho que vocês imaginam o motivo pelo qual estão aqui, certo? - perguntou Abott e ambos os agentes assentiram com a cabeça

– Ótimo... Então vocês confirmam que estão em um relacionamento romântico?

– Sim! - disseram os dois

– Vocês sabem que relacionamento entre agentes são permitidos desde que o chefe da unidade permita... - disse Abott

– E eu não permito - disse George - Isso prejudica o ambiente de trabalho.

– Então vocês tem duas opções: ou vocês terminam, ou um de vocês terá que pedir transferência, já que nossas equipes vão trabalhar juntas a partir de agora.

Os dois ficaram em silêncio. Não sabiam o que fazer, e não queriam discutir o relacionamento na frente dos chefes.

– Esperaremos a resposta de vocês até um dia depois do término deste caso.

Os dois agentes saíram cabisbaixos da sala, após responderem com um "ok". Não dirigiram uma palavra sequer um ao outro, no entanto, foram até a cozinha, onde poderiam ficar sozinhos.

– O que vamos fazer? - perguntou Teresa

– Eu não sei... Não posso pedir transferência... Minha mãe está doente, não quer se mudar e sou filho único. Preciso ficar aqui para cuidar dela.

– Eu também não posso pedir transferência...

– Por quê?

– Por causa do Jane, ele não trabalhará aqui sem mim...

– Jane? - perguntou Marcus indignado - Jane é mais importante pra você do que nós?

– Marcus não foi isso o que eu quis dizer!

– Então o que foi que você quis dizer, Lisbon? O que que você e esse cara têm, hein?

– Não temos nada, Marcus... Somos amigos. É complicado... Passamos por muita coisa juntos.

– Então você não vai pedir transferência?

– E-Eu não sei, e-

– Olá Lisbon, olá Pike - interrompeu Patrick que entrava na cozinha a busca de chá, mas logo percebeu que o casal estava em uma conversa tensa - Desculpe, eu acho que estou incomodando...

– Não, não está... Façam bom proveito da companhia - respondeu Marcus azedo

– Marcus, espera! - disse Lisbon

– Me deixa, Teresa... - Marcus saiu deixando para trás uma Lisbon confusa e chateada.

Patrick ficara em silêncio, não sabia o que falar. Sinceramente, o que ele desejava falar não se encaixava no momento. Mas quando ele ouviu um suspiro de choro, não pôde mais continuar calado.

– Lisbon? - ele se aproximou dela

– Me deixa em paz, Jane! Já não basta você sempre criar confusões nos casos, tem que vir bagunçar e se intrometer na minha vida também?

– Mas... O que foi que eu fiz? - Lisbon não segurava nenhuma lágrima em seus olhos, mas Patrick tinha medo de se aproximar dela novamente

– Me desculpe, eu tenho que ir embora...

– Lisbon? - Patrick a chamou, mas ela o ignorou e saiu do escritório do FBI.

...

Lisbon chegou pela manhã no escritório com os olhos levemente inchados acusando uma noite mal dormida. Foi direto para a cozinha e encheu até a boca a xícara de café.

– Está assim por causa de mim, ou por causa do Jane? - perguntou Marcus

– Marcus, por favor, pare! - ela pediu - Você não sabe o quanto está sendo difícil pra mim...

– Difícil... Sei! - e com isso ele saiu da cozinha

Algumas lágrimas encheram novamente os olhos da agente morena, mas desta vez, ela soube controlá-lo.

– Bom dia Lisb- Patrick parou quando viu Teresa enxugar os olhos rapidamente -Lisbon, o que está acontecendo?

– Nada,Jane...

– Não minta pra mim, Lisbon! Me conte o que Marcus está fazendo?

– Não é nada Jane... Só que não poderemos continuar juntos, caso um de nós não peça transferência.

– Mas eu achei que no FBI não tinha essas coisas...

– E não tem, geralmente. Mas o chefe dele não permite, então...

– Deixa eu adivinhar... Ele não quer pedir a transferência por uma causa nobre, que você não ousa questionar, mas você tampouco quer mudar de unidade... Por que não quer mudar, Lisbon?

– Já me adaptei aqui... Aliás acabei de me acostumar com essa "nova vida" aqui no FBI, e- o som do telefone os interrompeu de continuar a conversa.

– É a senhora chocolate... Alô?

– Patrick?

– Senhora Maia! À que devo a honra de sua ligação?

– Queria adiantar nosso encontro para mais cedo... O que acha?

– Que horas?

– Que tal agora? Podemos tomar um café da manhã no mesmo hotel que marcamos ontem.

– Por mim está ótimo, Maia.

– Ótimo, Patrick! Nós nos vemos lá em meia hora?

– Perfeito!

Maia desligou o telefone, e virou-se para seu marido, e disse:

– Pronto! Está tudo _listo_

– Já sei quem incriminaremos pela morte deste... Marcus parece não ter muita afinidade com esse Patrick...

– E ambos estão apaixonados pela mesma _mujer_... É até melhor do que o motivo que encontramos quando aconteceu o "probleminha" com sua... Amiguinha Sarah.

* * *

**Uuuuhhh *-* O que acharaam :3**  
**Não esqueçam de deixar o comentário de vocês ;) Amo ler tudo o que escrevem :3**

**Beijinhooos**


	5. Madison Avenue Again

**Hello pessoas *-***  
**Sim, aqui estou eu antes do previsto! hahahahaha Mas como esse é o último capítulo, então... **  
**E claro, não aguentei de ansiedade pra ver (ler) o que vocês vão achar :P**  
**Se tiver algum erro, me desculpem, vou arrumando conforme eu for achando. Mas eu terminei de escrever agora, e foi um capítulo complicadinho porque foi extenso e minha criatividade resolveu dar um passeio, hahahahahaha... Mas enfim...**  
**Quero agradecer à todos que comentaram e favoritaram a história também! *o* :3**  
**VALEEEEU! s2**

**Boa leitura!**

* * *

Patrick vestiu seu melhor terno de três peças, arrumou seu cabelo, passou um perfume caro e por último colocou a escuta que o FBI lhe havia ordenado que colocasse dentro da mala para que não fosse vista.

Abriu a gaveta do criado mudo, ao lado de sua cama no hotel que ele estava hospedado e retirou de lá um anel de prata, que ele logo pôs em seu dedo mindinho, e um pequeno aparelho de telefone, daqueles bem antigos, que ele guardou no bolso direto de seu paletó.

Alguns membros da equipe do FBI o aguardavam na recepção do hotel para darem as últimas instruções.

– Colocou a escuta? – perguntou Lisbon, quando ele se aproximou

– Coloquei, mamãe... – brincou ele

– Boa sorte, Jane – desejou Marcus

– Obrigado! Você pode... Me emprestar sua namorada um instante? – pediu Patrick

– Claro...

Jane puxou Lisbon pelo braço até o lado oposto de onde estava Marcus.

– O que foi, Jane?

– Só quero que... Só quero te dizer que... – gaguejou ele – Se acontecer algo comigo hoje, Lisbon, eu quero que você saiba que você é muito importante para mim... Obrigado por ter me ajudado a pegar o Red John – Deixando uma Teresa confusa e sem muita reação, Patrick, assim que acabou de falar, abraçou-a e, segundo ele mesmo havia planejado, colocou o celular que ele tirara da gaveta no bolso de Lisbon – Adeus, Teresa!

– Até logo, Jane... Não seja tão dramático – brincou Lisbon

Jane prosseguiu sozinho o caminho até o hotel onde ele marcara com Maia, em seu Citroën azul.

– Senhor Jane? – perguntou o manobrista

– Sim?

– A senhora Maia te aguarda na suíte presidencial – disse educadamente o homem – Esse jovem te acompanhará até lá.

– Obrigado...

...

Patrick Jane entrou na suíte que o rapaz lhe indicara e encontrou a senhora Maia sentada em um confortável sofá, vestida em um traje elegante, como se ela fosse participar de uma festa.

O quarto era muito luxuoso. Havia uma janela que levava à uma varanda com uma vista imensa para a cidade. A cama de casal "King size" no canto da visão de Patrick, o indicou que o plano dele estava saindo de acordo com o planejado.

– Que bom que veio, Patrick!

– Eu agradeço pelo convite senhora Maia!

– Então me retribua, Patrick – disse ela se levantando

– Como?

– Me chame de Carmen...

– Carmen... Podemos falar dos negócios? – disse Patrick

Dentro da vã, Teresa Lisbon e Marcus Pike escutavam toda a conversa e esperavam para o momento certo de agirem.

– Claro! _Pero_, antes vejo que você trouxe algo em sua mala, não é?!

– São algumas peças publicitárias...

– Oh, mas que boa notícia! – exclamou Carmen – Querido? – ela chamou alguém atrás de si – Venha ver o que Patrick Jane nos trouxe...

E de onde Patrick pode ver a cama, saíram o Julian e dois homens com suas armas de fogo em punho apontadas para Jane.

– Oh-oh

De dentro da vã, Lisbon e Pike, após escutarem o som dos gatilhos, se atentaram mais aos sons que saíam da escuta, mas não ouviram mais nada.

Julian fez sinal para que um de seus homens abrisse a mala, e ele assim o fez, encontrando dentro dela a escuta do FBI.

– Olha só o que temos aqui... – disse Carmen que logo tirou de um esconderijo sob a mesa uma faca e cortou os fios, interrompendo a conexão do FBI com Jane.

Essa era a hora que Jane havia esperado e planejado tão meticulosamente. Ele pressionou na tela de seu celular o botão "enviar".

A equipe do FBI já estava pronta para entrar no prédio, mas todos se detiveram ao som que o celular de Lisbon emitia anunciando a chegada de uma mensagem de texto.

_"Bolso esquerdo"_ era tudo o que dizia a mensagem.

Lisbon, lembrando-se do abraço de Jane e de como ele também havia abraçado ela naquele pôr do sol alaranjado em uma praia qualquer de Malibu para poder tirar o celular de seu bolso, e apalpou sua jaqueta e encontrou um pequeno aparelho telefônico e um bilhete, que dizia:

_"Não se assuste, está tudo saindo conforme o planejado. Através deste telefone você poderá ouvir minha conversa com os Maias. Basta conectar ao computador. Assinado... Você sabe quem."_

Ela correu e conectou o aparelho ao computador que tinha dentro da vã, e a voltaram para seus lugares prestando muita atenção em tudo o que ocorria.

– Sabe, Patrick? – começou Carmen – Eu esperava mais de você... Um homem tão inteligente, fazendo um disfarce tão porco e sujo como este.

– Você sabia tudo desde de o início, não é?! – Patrick fingiu surpresa

– Ai, Patrick, Patrick... Você não sabe mesmo o que aconteceu com Sarah?

– Faço uma ideia... Você é mexicana... Carmen é o seu nome, e você ainda troca muitas palavras para o espanhol... Eu chutaria que você descobriu algum segredo sujo de Julian, e ameaçou contar para a polícia, caso ele não te ajudasse a legalizar sua situação aqui no país. Julian, com medo, se casou com você e tudo estava caminhando perfeitamente até que Miranda se intrometeu em seu caminho e descobriu que Sarah, a secretaria, estava dormindo com Julian, e ameaçou de contar tudo para você, Carmen... Mas se a traição de Julian fosse descoberta, vocês teriam que ir ao tribunal para a divisão de bens, já que se vocês não se separassem ficaria uma situação estranha, e então eles descobririam sobre o visto ilegal de Carmen no país. O restante do plano foi simples... Vocês mataram Sarah e plantaram provas para incriminar Miranda.

– Está tudo certo, Patrick – disse Julian – Quando eu ouvi Carmen dizer que uma agência de publicidade estava entrando em contato com ela, oferecendo uma proposta de campanha, eu sabia que era mentira. Por isso eu mandei-a para lá com uma câmera, e ela instalou-a na sua sala, e assim nós pudemos ouvir todo o plano de vocês.

– Hum... Inteligente.

– Sim! Agora, Patrick... Eu espero que você tenha dado adeus para a sua namoradinha, Teresa – disse Carmen – por que nós teremos que... Matar você.

Teresa lembrou-se do que Patrick lhe dissera, do "adeus" que ele lhe dera naquela manhã no saguão do hotel, e então soube que aquela era a hora para agir.

O time bem preparado do FBI, subiu até a cobertura do prédio. Lá os dois capangas dos Maia apontavam armas para Jane, e o faziam andar até a varanda.

Carmen derrubava algumas coisas dentro do quarto para parecer que tinha tido uma briga, e Julian plantava alguns objetos pessoais de Marcus que foram roubados na noite anterior por todo o quarto.

– Vamos com calma... Por que não conversamos? – argumentava Jane

– Calado! Vai, pra varanda! – ordenou um dos homens de terno preto

Do lado de fora o FBI se preparava para entrar.

Três.

– Olha, as coisas não precisam ser assim... Vamos conversar! Eu posso pagar vocês e-

Um...

– FBI, TODOS PARADOS! – gritou Kim derrubando a porta do quarto

Os Maias e os capangas logo tentaram fugir, mas foram pegos pelos outros agentes que estavam lá.

Com as acusações feitas e os direitos lidos, todos se dirigiram até o escritório do FBI para colherem os depoimentos.

Kim e Lisbon arrastaram Jane até a cozinha.

– Jane, quantas vezes vamos ter que falar para você nos contar sobre seus planos idiotas, hein? – reclamou Kim

– Se não tivéssemos chegado a tempo você poderia estar morto! – disse Teresa

– Ok, ok... Me desculpem! Aprendi a lição... – Patrick olhou para elas por alguns instantes – Mas não é como se não suspeitassem...

– Como?

– Ah, por favor! Eu nem expliquei o que cada um fazia em uma agência... Vocês tem umas caras sérias, nunca que isso ia convencer ninguém...

– Ai, Patrick – Lisbon suspirou

Elas respiraram fundo. Kim olhou fundo nos olhos de Patrick, e desejou que ele entendesse o real sentido em suas palavras que ela estava prestes a proferir:

– Você tem que se comunicar melhor Jane... Em todos os sentidos! – ele nada respondeu – Vou deixar os dois à sós... – e ela saiu da cozinha

– Jane, me prometa que você não vai mais fazer isso?

– Claro... Lisbon, eu... Quero te dizer uma coisa... Me desculpe.

– Pelo quê?

– Por ter atrapalhado seu relacionamento com o Marcus... Ele parece ser um cara legal. Você tem que pedir sua transferência e continuar com ele, porque se você continuar aqui, Lisbon, eu vou continuar a te ignorar... – Jane não sentia aquilo que estava dizendo. Na verdade, ele queria que Teresa ficasse, mas ele a viu quando ela brigara com Marcus. Aquilo realmente a machucou...

Provavelmente, se Kim o visse falando essas coisas para Teresa, ela o bateria... Mas tinha que ser feito! Lisbon merece a felicidade, e Patrick a deixaria livre para ser feliz, ainda que a felicidade dela não esteja com ele.

– Do que está falando Jane?

– Você... Você está apaixonada por mim, Lisbon. Mas esqueça! Não vai acontecer... Nunca! Peça transferência, e-

– Teresa eu... – disse Marcus entrando na cozinha – Desculpe, estou interrompendo?

– Não, eu... Estou de saída! – anunciou Patrick – Adeus para os dois... – e ele deixou, não só a cozinha, deixou o prédio do FBI, mesmo depois de constatar que uma tempestade castigava a cidade de Nova Iorque.

– Teresa, eu vim aqui para dizer que eu vou pedir transferência...

– O quê?

– Eu conversei com a minha mãe, contei sobre você, e ela aceitou ir morar em Chicago comigo...

– Awn, Marcus... Obrigada

– Então ainda estamos... De pé? Quero dizer, ainda estamos namorando?

Teresa respondeu com um caloroso beijo nos lábios dele. As palavras de Jane vieram a tona em sua memória novamente, e ela não conseguia expelir de sua mente aqueles pensamentos.

Dor. Era o que ele sentia.

Não sabia ao certo o porquê. Ela não poderia estar, de fato, apaixonada por Jane, poderia?

"Não, não, não... Não pode ser, NÃO PODE!" pensava ela.

E foi neste momento que ela percebeu as intenções de Jane durante o discurso dela: ele queria afastá-la porque não achava que seria capaz de fazê-la feliz, mas que ainda assim ele a amava, e por isso a deixaria e a incentivaria a mudar de unidade para ficar com Marcus...

"Então se ele estava mentindo..." Lisbon interrompeu abruptamente o beijo.

– O que foi?

– Marcus, o que você fez hoje foi... Incrível. Eu nunca imaginaria algo assim, de verdade.

– Essa não... Você está terminando comigo? – perguntou Marcus

– Me desculpe... É só que... Não seria justo. Eu não iria conseguir fazer você feliz.

– Estar com você me faz feliz, Teresa!

– Mas só isso não basta... Vai chegar uma hora que você querer mais... Todo relacionamento tem que ser recíproco para dar certo!

Marcus respirou fundo:

– Você está indo atrás do Jane, não é?

– S-Sim... – gaguejou ela

– Então é melhor correr... – ele sugeriu triste e Teresa, aproveitou a deixa e saiu à procura de Jane.

Ainda na cozinha, Marcus virou-se para pegar uma xícara de café.

– Término ruim? – perguntou alguém atrás dele

– É... pois é! – ele respondeu um pouco envergonhado

– Sei como é... Também passei por um, há alguns dias.

– Desculpe, seu nome é?

– Agente Darcy... Fui transferida para cá hoje.

– Seja bem vinda, Darcy... Meu nome é Marcus

– Muito prazer!

– O prazer é todo meu! – os dois sorriram um para o outro timidamente – Então... Quer dar uma volta qualquer dia desses? Posso te pagar um café?

– Claro! Seria ótimo...

Enquanto isso, Teresa corria debaixo da chuva torrencial, procurando Jane em meio a multidão.

– JANE! – gritava ela – JANE!

– Lisbon? – Patrick virou-se para trás, procurando pela voz que o chamava... Seria mesmo ela? Ele considerava em sua mente

– JANE! – ela o chamou de novo.

– LISBON! – Teresa o encontrou e os dois correram até se encontrarem, esbarrando em algumas pessoas as vezes.

– Jane!

– Lisbon, o que faz aqui?

– Jane eu... – começou ela ofegante – Eu acho que... Acho que você está errado!

– Como?

– Eu acho que você não vai mais conseguir ignorar o que eu sinto por você, e nem o que você sente por mim...

– E como você pode ter tanta certeza? – ele perguntou

– Por causa disso... – Lisbon ergueu-se na ponta dos pés e capturou os lábios dele nos seus e beijou-o com paixão, como se aquele fosse a última coisa que faria na vida.

E Jane a correspondia com a mesma paixão que ele pensara há pouco ter perdido para sempre...

– Eu te amo Patrick! – ela disse quando o beijo cessou

– Você tinha razão...

– Sobre o quê?

– Sobre eu não conseguir mais ignorar nossos sentimentos... Principalmente não agora. Eu também te amo Teresa!

E ali, na Madison Avenue, às dez horas da noite de uma agitada segunda feira, se iniciava um novo romance entre dois publicitá- Quero dizer... Um consultor e uma agente federal. Um romance que duraria para sempre!

* * *

**Awwn u.u Acho que daria pra ter uma sensação melhor, lendo na segunda à noite, né?**  
**Tipo, como se tivesse acontecendo agora! haahahahahahahaha**  
**Espero que tenham curtido! :3**  
**Obrigada por todos os comentários fofoooos SUAS LINDAS!**

**Beijinhooos s2**


End file.
